the_valerra_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah Coltrane
Race: Hafling Class: Arcane Trickster Height: 2'8 Weight: 43lbs Hometown: Montrona, Arrakis home of the world's largest Vald Stone mine Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, tan skin, tattoos Haling from the small village of Montrona I was raised to be kind and treat everyone with respect. During a raid on our village from a band of humans, my parents was killed and I was taken as a slave. For years I was forced to pick pocket and steal from people, which I hated doing. One night I hid in the shadows and escaped my captors. I ran as far as I could go. I ended up in a city and found that the people was being treated poorly and was starving. I used my new "talent" to get food for as many people as i could. One of the people I helped was an old Wizard, after bringing him food and supplies for over a month, he started teaching me simple spells to help survive. Once he taught me Mage Hand I could help more people without being seen. I started getting cocky and way to flashy which didn't turn out to good when I tried to steal the coin pouch from the captain of the guard. I was arrested and taken to the center square, I was charged and sentenced to get my hands cut off. A woman stepped up and asked the captain to have mercy as I was the one who fed her when nobody else would. Turns out it was his long lost sister so instead of losing my hands I got 50 lashes and sent on the next boat to the new World of Carathyr. When I first got on the boat I could barely move and they put me into a pit with many other people. Because I was small and beaten, I became the target for many of the unsavory folks. As I lay there in the fetal position waiting on certain death, a very large shadow cast over me and this massive Dragonborne shouted " First one of you that touches him again gets a hammer up their ass". His name was Kaiba Snowborne and he was the biggest Barbarian I had ever seen. He had a cleric tend to my wounds, he seemed like royalty but none like I had every dealt with. From that day forward we looked out for one another, he was the muscle and I was the prankster who made sure we had plenty of food and supplies. After we arrived in the new world we soon discovered that they don't like Dragonborne which I didn't understand as they are great fighters and any village would be safer with more Dragonbornes in them. We arrived in the town of Coppershire and met hostile guards and townsfolk. Freaking prejudice idiots i swear. As we walk around we meet some other new adventurers. Kaiba and I both did a double take when we saw another Dragonborne traveling with a dwarf....kind of reminds us of...well..US. Also got to encounter for the first time a Aarakocra, last to join the motley looking crew was a Wood Elf.